Da Anima
by Flor de cactus
Summary: Havia milhares de diferenças entre Atena e Hades, e em comum o gosto que ambos tinham em manipulá-lo com palavras dóceis" Gen, Shun-centric


Era um dia lindo quando Shun abriu os olhos

Título: Da Anima(1)

Autora: Flor de cactus

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não é meu. Ele é propriedade de Masami Kurumada e de mais um monte de gente que fez filmes toscos e bonequinhos sobre eles.

Avisos: temas um pouco barra-pesada, creio eu. Um muito provável ooc e nenhuma beta.

oO0Oo

Era um dia lindo quando Shun abriu os olhos. Nem calor nem frio. As paredes do seu quarto de hospital eram brancas e ele não podia sentir totalmente seu corpo por causa da quantidade de medicamentos em seu sangue, mas não havia um dia melhor para sair do coma. Setembro, e seu aniversário havia passado já, com ele ali.

Não era como se alguém fosse se lembrar mesmo.

oO0Oo

_-- Sete anos, hoje?_

_Shun levantou seu rosto da pia e olhou o espelho à sua frente, sorrindo feliz. O reflexo sorriu também, com um ar um pouco mais sombrio._

_-- Sim._

_-- Você já é quase um homem. – o Shun do espelho disse, com uma expressão pensativa que o garotinho que o mirava não tinha ou entendia._

_-- Às vezes eu sinto que nunca serei tão grande como Ikki nii-san(2). – Shun confessou, sentindo seu rosto arder._

_-- Você será muito maior do que ele. – o reflexo falou, emanando uma aura que poderia fazer qualquer um acreditar em suas palavras._

_-- Hades-kun... – o garoto começou, incerto._

_-- Não duvide do que eu digo. – Hades interrompeu, e foi impossível para Shun contrariá-lo. – Ganharemos de Palas desta vez. – ele continuou, e afirmou, depois de uma longa pausa. – E você terá uma honra maior do que a de todos os outros._

oO0Oo

Shun recebeu alta do hospital no dia seguinte, e Hyoga e Shyriu escoltaram-no para a mansão Kido. Saori o visitara também. Seiya ainda estava em coma e Ikki havia desaparecido. Ou seja, nada fora do normal. Toda batalha terminava assim; Seiya acordaria quando Atena estivesse precisando dele outra vez e Shun quebrara a mesma costela pela quarta vez.

Mesmo que Shun desejasse que algo fantástico acontecesse e distraísse seus pensamentos, ele terminou assistindo calmamente Shyriu voltar para Rozan e Hyoga preparar as malas. Seu sorriso deslizava facilmente por seus lábios e até Tatsumi estava tão chato quanto sempre.

Nada fantástico aconteceu.

Shun teve muito tempo para pensar quando Hyoga finalmente voltou para a Sibéria. Ele pensou até tomar uma decisão, então visitou Seiya no hospital, foi ao orfanato dizer a Minu como ele estava e fez um castelo de areia na praia, ao entardecer.

Uma pena que não soubesse onde Ikki estava.

Já era noite quando ele voltou à mansão. Saori estava no hospital, porque aquela seria sua casa enquanto Seiya não melhorasse. Tatsumi pareceu especialmente careca, e Shun disse-lhe isso antes de ir até o banheiro e cortar os pulsos.

Cortar, na verdade, era um eufemismo. Ele teve certeza de que quase arrancara as duas mãos concentrando seu cosmo nas veias azuladas até que elas explodissem, manchando os azulejos de carmesim.

Tatsumi estava gritando do lado de fora, esmurrando a porta. Felizmente, era pelo comentário de Shun sobre sua calvície e não por preocupação. O mordomo nem percebera algo de errado. Shun pensou que era bom que algumas coisas no mundo jamais mudassem, e então tudo ficou negro.

oO0Oo

_-- Não faça isso de novo._

_Shun sabia que Hades falava somente a ele, mas automaticamente olhou ao redor, procurando saber se June ouvira alguma coisa._

_A aprendiz de amazona dormia na cama ao lado, alheia a qualquer comunicação do deus do inferno. O aspirante voltou-se para o espelho que escondia sob seus cobertores e perguntou:_

_-- Fazer o quê?_

_Seu reflexo franziu a testa, irritado._

_-- Apanhar desse jeito nos treinamentos quando você é mais forte. – o reflexo retorquiu._

_-- Eu não gosto de machucar ninguém. – o rapaz suspirou. – Você me conhece._

_-- Eles teriam te matado, Shun. – Hades silvou, e o garoto japonês não teve coragem de discordar. Não tinha por que, já que o deus falava a verdade. – Eles não são como você, eles não têm piedade. Os humanos são assim._

_Os olhos do rapaz fugiram do olhar de seu reflexo e se pousaram nos cabelos dourados da garota adormecida há alguns metros. Ela tinha salvado sua vida hoje, quando deixar-se matar parecia uma opção tão boa, já salvara antes e sempre estaria pronta para salva-la outra vez, mesmo que Shun não quisesse._

_-- Mas não todos. – ele disse, sem encarar o espelho._

_-- Não tente morrer ainda. – Hades falou num tom que não admitia desobediência embora fosse quase bondoso. – Eu te escolhi para uma missão muito importante. Quando ela acabar, não haverá mais maldade no mundo, e isso só depende de você. Você quer que o mundo seja assim, não quer?_

_-- Quero. – ele sussurrou de volta._

_Mas ao olhar o espelho de novo, viu apenas seu rosto e nenhum traço de deus algum._

oO0Oo

-- Não faça isso de novo.

Shun não pensou que o inferno ou céu parecia com seu quarto na mansão Kido. Ele tinha estado lá e não era, definitivamente, algo que lembrasse obras humanas. Ele percebeu quando acordou – dolorido, com um pouco de sangue em sua camiseta e duas cicatrizes novas em seus pulsos – que estava bem vivo. A voz calma de Saori, chegando como uma ordem disfarçada de pedido, apenas confirmava essa teoria.

Ele piscou, atordoado com a luz que entrava pela janela aberta, e demorou para focalizar a garota de cabelos roxos. Saori bebia chá com olhos semi-fechados e uma postura insondável.

-- Seiya já acordou?

-- Não, mas eu achei que você não se importaria se eu viesse te visitar. – a deusa respondeu, indiferente. – Eu cheguei em boa hora, ao que tudo indica.

Os olhos azuis dela encararam os verdes dele inquirindo silenciosamente. _Por quê?_

-- Eu senti seu cosmo se expandir e pensei que encontraria um inimigo morto quando chegasse, pois ele estava cheio de raiva. Confesso que fiquei surpresa...

Shun não conseguiu sustentar seu olhar por mais tempo. Havia milhares de diferenças entre Atena e Hades, e em comum o gosto que ambos tinham em manipulá-lo com palavras dóceis.

-- Não ficou, não. – o rapaz disse olhando a cama onde estava deitado. – Você é a deusa da sabedoria.

-- Você está certo. – Saori admitiu e levantou-se para ir sentar-se à beira da cama de Shun. – Mas eu não havia notado que você estava tão ferido.

Ele voltou a encará-la e ela sorriu. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos verdes e o abraçou, sendo mais Saori do que Atena.

Shun deixou-se abraçar e permitiu que um soluço escapasse de sua garganta. Não tinha pretensões de ser o favorito da deusa, ele não era Seiya. Mas ela fazia parecer que ser Shun fosse o suficiente.

-- Não contaremos a ninguém. – ela sussurrou em sua orelha. – Mas não faça isso de novo. Nós protegemos o mundo para podermos desfrutá-lo também.

oO0Oo

_-- Eu não queria ter me tornado um cavaleiro, na verdade. – Shun disse, segurando o copo de vinho com a moleza típica dos bêbados de primeira viagem._

_June olhou para ele. Sua máscara refletia as chamas da fogueira que os separava, mas não dizia nada sobre sua expressão. Talvez ela estivesse surpresa, ou irritada. Shun sabia que iria morrer com a dúvida, pois a voz da amazona não demonstrara jamais alguma emoção além de uma eventual preocupação com ele._

_-- Eu também não queria. – ela respondeu, e sua voz veio de um lugar muito distante._

_Shun riu. Tudo parecia muito engraçado e ele estava ficando com sono. Dormiria se aquela não fosse a sua última noite na ilha e uma faísca de saudade já estivesse nascendo._

_-- Eu achei que ser amazona fosse seu sonho._

_-- E é. O que eu não queria é que você se tornasse cavaleiro._

_O japonês encarou as chamas á sua frente e soltou outro riso frouxo._

_-- Você ainda acha que eu não sou capaz, mas eu posso defender Atena, June. Eu sobrevivi ao treinamento por amor ao meu nii-san, e se eu amo Atena também..._

_-- Eu sei que você pode defender Atena e todos os seus ideais. – a garota interrompeu-o. Seus dedos finos contornavam as bordas da máscara prateada e por um segundo, Shun achou que ela fosse tirá-la. Apenas por um segundo. – Eu não creio que você possa defender a si próprio, Shun._

_Shun ficou em silêncio e terminou de beber o vinho do copo rústico em sua mão. Sentiu a amazona se levantar e se aproximar, mas olhou-a apenas quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado._

_-- Você se preocupa demais, June._

_-- Você inspira preocupação. – ela respondeu. De perto, era mais delicada – Principalmente quando há espelhos por perto._

_Automaticamente, Shun adotou uma postura defensiva, um raio de lucidez atingindo a névoa dos ébrios. June soube- ela sempre sabia – mas não se abalou._

_-- É estranho. Você parece hipnotizado. – a amazona disse. Shun a encarava, e ela encarava a fogueira crepitante. – Dizem que os espelhos roubam a alma das pessoas, sabia, Shun?(3)_

_Ele deu uma risada, sem saber ao certo como mudar o rumo da conversa._

_-- Se fossem apenas os espelhos, June..._

_A loira não replicou, e um silêncio se instalou, atormentado pelo barulho das ondas quebrando nos rochedos próximos._

_-- Um cavaleiro não pode se dar ao luxo de ter sua alma roubada._

_-- Eu sei. – ele respondeu indo olhar as estrelas girarem no firmamento numa velocidade grande demais para ser normal. – Mas o que você quer que eu faça?_

_-- Prometa que vai parar de se olhar tanto nos espelhos. – ela disse._

_-- Eu tenho que prometer? – ele inquiriu. Deitou-se no chão arenoso e frio. O movimento dos astros aumentava seu sono._

_-- Sim. – June disse firmemente, deitando-se ao seu lado, com o rosto mascarado voltado para ele._

_-- Porque eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas?_

_-- Exatamente._

_Shun fechou os olhos. Nunca tinha forças para discutir com a amazona ao seu lado. Se Morfeu o dominasse, não precisaria dar uma resposta. Sentiu algo macio se apoiar contra seu peito, passando-lhe calor e proteção. June era a única pessoa por perto, mas não podia ser June..._

_-- Você não vai lembrar de nada disso quando acordar, não é? – a loira perguntou com a voz suspeitosamente baixa._

_Shun quase respondeu que não, provavelmente não, mas adormeceu antes de abrir a boca._

oO0Oo

Saori deu-lhe duas pulseiras de ouro de presente no dia em que foi convidá-lo para ir com Seiya, Seika e ela para uma casa nas montanhas, para que Pégaso se recuperasse melhor. Era para disfarçar as incrivelmente finas cicatrizes que adornavam seus pulsos, ela disse. Shun não teve coração para recusá-las, mas nunca as usou.

Ele também declinou a chance de se isolar do mundo com um sorriso gentil, mesmo sabendo que ficar só, ainda mais só, na mansão Kido não seria muito saudável. Ele estava muito acostumado à praia e a visitar o túmulo de uma mãe e um pai que nunca conhecera e de quem quase nunca falava com Ikki.

No Japão ele era o que queria ser: invisível. Ninguém via o Shun real, ninguém lá conhecia mais do que um rosto bonito, e era tão bom poder se misturar a multidão e fingir ser normal.

Ele ignorou os resquícios do cosmo profundo que restara nele e que era estrangeiro, mas se fazia cada dia mais em casa, todo o tempo que pode. Não queria pensar, porque da última vez que fizera isso, explodira algumas veias e lavara um banheiro em sangue, e Atena teve que reconstruir seus pulsos. Se pensasse, ele se tornaria mais amargo e seco do que já era por dentro.

Shun estava ocupado demais não pensando para ver o tempo passar. Mas ele passou, e como de costume, não curou ferida nenhuma.

oO0Oo

_Tatsumi o recebeu com a mesma cara de sádico que assombrara sua infância. A única diferença é que agora Shun a achava mais engraçada, com seus olhos negros franzidos e seus dentes arreganhados querendo morder algo, do que assustadora._

_Shun sorriu para Tatsumi e perguntou se, por favor, a senhorita Kido teria um minuto para ele._

_Ela tinha e por isso Shun estava diante de uma garota pequena demais para a mesa e a cadeira que usava, apertando a alça de sua mochila, nervoso sem saber o porquê._

_Os olhos do quadro de Mitsumasa Kido não eram tão perturbadores quanto os de sua neta. Saori tinha olhos azuis que pareciam ver tudo que Shun pretendia manter em segredo._

_-- Tatsumi te informou sobre o torneio, espero. – ela gorjeou numa voz calculadamente suave._

_-- Sim, Saori-sama(4). Mas eu não pretendo participar. – ele informou, tentando parecer calmo._

_A garota apenas levantou uma sobrancelha._

_-- E porque não?_

_-- Os cavaleiros de Atena fazem uma promessa ao receber a armadura, de que só a usarão para fazer justiça. – ele recitou o que Albiore-sensei(5) costumava falar._

_-- Eu nunca imaginei que você estivesse interessado em defender a justiça, Shun-kun(6). – Saori disse, e sorriu de uma forma amigável que fez Shun se encolher por dentro. – Suponho que as pessoas mudam. Mas essa é uma boa notícia._

_Shun devolveu o sorriso, e Saori apontou mais uma vez a cadeira a sua frente, e mais uma vez Shun fingiu não ver o gesto._

_-- Se você não se importa, eu gostaria de ter notícias do meu irmão. Amamiya Ikki, você deve se lembrar, Saori-sama._

_Saori olhou para o jardim de primavera que a janela de seu escritório deixava ver e disse sem muito interesse._

_-- Eu me lembro, mas temo que não possa te dar nenhuma informação muito precisa, Shun-kun. A Fundação perdeu contato com Ikki recentemente. Parece que ele era o único aspirante que ainda lutava pela armadura de Fênix, mas isso foi há dois anos._

_Shun apertou a alça da mochila com mais força, sem saber o que formava o nó em seu peito. _

_Saori agora voltava a mirá-lo com olhos de lince._

_-- O que você pretende fazer, Shun-kun? Já faz um bom tempo que você se foi do Japão, deve ter algum lugar que queira rever._

_Shun meneou a cabeça, fazendo alguns fios verdes caírem sobre seu rosto. A única coisa que queria rever era seu nii-san._

_-- Nenhum lugar, Saori-sama. _

_-- Fique na minha mansão com os outros cavaleiros que voltaram, então. São apenas Nachi e Ichi por enquanto, mas logo chegarão mais. — ela disse, e Shun teve a sensação de que não conseguiria recusar, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Hades se agitar. A voz do deus gritava em sua cabeça, ordenando que Shun atacasse a garota que falava novamente, deixava-o tonto. – Talvez você mude de idéia quanto ao torneio depois de falar com eles. E, além disso, tenho a impressão de que será bom para nós dois nos mantermos em contato._

_Inexplicavelmente, a voz de Saori se sobrepunha a de Hades sem considerar o esforço de Shun para manter o cosmo do deus oculto e sua voz calada. Os olhos azuis o fitavam como uma ave de rapina a sua presa, mas pareciam não ver Shun._

_-- Eu prometo não ficar muito tempo. – Shun disse com esforço, embora não o deixasse transparecer em seu tom ou expressão corporal._

_Saori levantou-se e caminhou até ele, oferecendo-lhe a mão, num cumprimento muito ocidentalizado. Shun achou estranho, mas sorriu e apertou a mão dela delicadamente._

_Imediatamente, sentiu a palma de sua mão queimar e Hades se silenciar. A calma súbita era assustadora. _

_-- Eu pedirei que Tatsumi arrume um quarto para você. E pense sobre o torneio, Shun-kun. Seria justo reencontrar o seu irmão. Tenho certeza de que isso não interferiria na sua conduta como cavaleiro._

_Shun não conseguiu sorrir, nem agradecer. Apenas saiu do escritório sentindo-se oco, agarrando-se a sua mochila como a uma tábua de salvação. Saori continuou vigiando-o até a saída._

_-- Seja bem-vindo de volta, Shun-kun._

_O garoto arrastou os pés pelo corredor que levava à saída, embora isso exigisse energia. Do lado de fora, quando os vidros dos carros refletiram apenas ele, seus joelhos tremeram e todo o ar fugiu._

oO0Oo

Shun costumava sonhar com os Campos Elíseos quando dormia. Era a forma que Hades tinha para acalmá-lo ou talvez consolá-lo. Ambos sabiam que era difícil para Shun se tornar um mercenário, pois era isso que o menino ingênuo se tornaria se chegasse a ser cavaleiro.

Quando vestiu a armadura de Andrômeda pela primeira vez, os sonhos diminuíram. Shun abdicou deles. Um cavaleiro não poderia se dar ao luxo de ter sua alma roubada, e era errado confraternizar com o inimigo, em todo caso. Porém, algumas vezes, os pomares em flor voltavam aos seus pensamentos.

Hades era parte dele; era normal, ele se dizia, acontece quando se divide literalmente o mesmo corpo. As pessoas que o cercavam podiam senti-lo. Seu mestre sempre tivera um pé atrás com ele, apesar da relação afetuosa que compartilhavam. Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu, Seiya e até mesmo Atena faziam todo o possível para ignorar o estigma incômodo. Era apenas isso, uma cicatriz mais.

Se Shun fosse mais sincero consigo mesmo, saberia que tinha amado Hades mais do que Atena. Ele estava tão mais perto. Um amigo, ou quem sabe um amante invisível e casto. Ou uma parasita. Levara a melhor parte de Shun ao ser expulso, e o cavaleiro não sabia o que fazer com os pedaços que sobraram.

O rombo que ficara engolira os sonhos. Não havia mais Campos Elíseos para ele.

Foi uma grande tentação despejar tudo isso em Ikki quando ele apareceu um dia, vindo do nada como era habitual. Mas não valia a pena preocupar seu nii-san e atrapalhar seus planos de sumir outra vez depois de checar se Shun continuava inteiro.

-- Como você está, Ikki nii-san? – ele ouviu-se perguntar e sua voz soava-lhe desconhecida. Qual fora a última vez que falara mais do que um "Ohayo"(7) para alguém?

Ikki apenas resmungou qualquer coisa como resposta. Ininteligível.

-- E você? Aquele careca tem te tratado bem?

Shun sorriu. Seu irmão continuava igual, embora cada dia mais frio. O cabelo azul da mesma cor que os olhos e a cicatriz marcando o rosto moreno. A mesma certeza de que Tatsumi era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer a Shun.

Ele não notara as pequenas cicatrizes dos pulsos, e Shun não ia mostra-las.

-- Está tudo ótimo, nii-san. O Japão é muito tranqüilo. — mentiu com um sorriso.

Ikki deu-lhe as costas e começou a caminhar para a entrada da mansão. Parou quando percebeu que Shun não o seguia e deu ao irmão um olhar curioso.

Shun suspirou por dentro e começou a acompanhar os passos de Ikki porta afora. Ele comentou todas as fofocas que captara na mansão Kido, os telefonemas de Saori, a melhora de Seiya. Ikki continuava mudo, apenas murmurando de vez em quando para dizer que estava ouvindo. Estavam na praia quando todos os tópicos que Shun sentia-se confortável para expor se acabaram.

Falar sobre a solidão persistente, a saudade constante dos amigos e da perceptível carência estava fora de questão, então Shun perguntou timidamente.

-- Por que você resolveu me visitar agora, nii-san? – Logo agora, que estava se acostumando a viver sem ele.

Ikki mirou-o com desconfiança.

-- Hoje é seu aniversário, Shun.

Shun arqueou as sobrancelhas e arregalou os olhos. Não era tão incomum esquecer o próprio aniversário, mas não esperava que Ikki se lembrasse.

-- Como o tempo passa... – cochichou. – A gente nem percebe.

O sorriso de Shun não chegou a seus olhos. Ikki bagunçou os cabelos do irmão, como quando eles eram crianças e os problemas eram grandes demais para suas mãos.

-- Vamos dar um mergulho.

Shun assentiu e os dois caminharam em direção ao mar. Entraram vestidos da cabeça aos pés, cercados pelo vento gelado do outono japonês. A água estava morna, e eles foram juntos nadando contra a maré até estarem exaustos.

oO0Oo

N/A: Chegou até aqui? Então talvez você queira saber:

"Da Anima" é o nome de um livro de três volumes de Aristóteles e significa "da alma", em latim.

Nii-san é uma forma carinhosa de dizer irmão mais velho, no Japão.

Os gregos realmente diziam que os espelhos roubavam a alma das pessoas.

O sufixo "sama" é usado para demonstrar respeito e realçar as diferenças hierárquicas.

"Sensei" significa professor em japonês.

O sufixo "kun" expressa respeito e só é usado para meninos.

"Ohayo" quer dizer bom dia.

E não custa nada deixar sua opinião agora, né? Cada vez que você não deixa review, um deus louco tenta destruir a Terra.


End file.
